My Daughter
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Optimus Prime loved his only daughter. She was taken from him and he fought for her. For the first time ever, he failed. This shows how he felt without her... It hurt so much, he could hardly bear it. He had to fight the darkness and learn to live again..


**_Thank you for always being there for me... This is for my best and closest friend, Whitedino. I hope you like it, Rioku. :)_**

_My Daughter_

_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Preoccupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

_~Blurry by Puddle of Mudd_

I miss my daughter. So much.

She crosses my mind every day. It hurts because I wasn't able to save her.

I feel empty every day. My spark burns with self-hate and sorrow.

Why was she taken from me?

I thought I was good. I did all I could to save everyone. But I couldn't save her. I was too late. She was gone forever.

I just miss her so much. I miss her beautiful smile. The memory of that smile is what pushes me on. It's the fire in my spark.

I miss her voice. That sweet, harmonic voice made me smile. It was like a wonderful, fantastic melody to my audios.

I even miss her saying "no." I may have looked disappointed and angered in the outside…but on the inside I was smiling. My precious child was expressing her individuality.

I miss the guilty smile she gave when I caught her planning something devious. The smile she had when she was happy.

The look on her face as I lectured her time and time again made me smile. Even though she looked bored and unappreciative, I knew she was absorbing all of my lessons, taking in all of the knowledge.

It made me so incredibly happy.

It was just so perfect.

Life was like a dream with her around. Everything was so good. I was so happy.

I could look into her bright blue optics and feel my spark pulse with wonder and love. The mere sound of her spark beating made me shudder because my body just couldn't hold all of my happiness.

I miss letting my sweet-spark lay upon my chest and just rest. She would be in recharge, simply resting. But I would be awake, looking over her and just watching her. Just having her alive made me happy.

I knew I would always protect her. Until the only time I couldn't. I fought for my child. I did my best to fight for her.

I failed.

It was one of the only times I had failed. Why did I lose? She was my only ray of hope in the darkness of my life.

The Decepticons took her away from me. Why couldn't I have died instead? It wasn't fair. My poor, sweet angel, She was gone from my life so abruptly.

I would have sacrificed everything for her. I still would today.

Why has Primus, my God forsaken me?

Why has he left my side, and let me fall into the darkness?

As soon as I felt the searing pain tear across my spark, I knew she was gone. Forever.

I was swallowed by the darkness. On the outside, I was the same. On the inside, I was slowly crumbling, deteriorating.

It was so painful. If I was a human, I would have died from crying. I hated this darkness. I wondered why my Lord had forsaken me. Why he had left me in such pain.

And then I knew.

There was a reason she had left.

Maybe she had a purpose. But I know I can trust my Lord with her. I know He had a reason.

Maybe she would be back someday. Maybe I would see her again. And maybe she would help someone else like she helped me.

Maybe God saved her. She might have grown up. She would have taken my place. She would have felt my giant burden upon her shoulders. She would have to bear my pain.

Maybe it was a good thing she left.

It hurts. It hurts very much indeed. But I know I am not forsaken. I know it will all be okay.

My precious angel was taken from me because God wanted her to be safe, and somewhere in my spark, I know that He has something special in store for her.

That thought just makes me smile. It makes heart beat with pride and pleasure.

I am glad she was my daughter. She would have made a fine Prime. But, of course, I know she has another purpose in store.

She could have a destiny even better than mine. Hopefully, a life better than mine.

Now it doesn't hurt as much. I feel better.

I can smile again. I can pray for my child before I power down into recharge. It's so wonderful.

Even thought it hurt at first, and I thought I was alone…. I was in that murky darkness. The sorrow was like a hot knife slicing at my spark, my soul.

Now I have pushed through.

I yelled to the Heavens, and slashed through the murky darkness. I made it out. I was free. I pushed myself away, and I returned to the light.

I knew I wasn't alone.

No matter how much pain I felt, no matter how much I wanted to give up… I was never alone.

Even though my daughter was gone in body.. .She was still there in spirit. I could still hear her voice, feel her spark, see her smile. She was right next to me, cheering me on.

My little angel.

I honestly hope that wherever she is….she knows that she is MY angel. That she…saved my life.

_**I love you, my child.**_

_I'll be by your side  
Wherever you fall  
In the dead of night  
Whenever you call  
And please don't fight  
These hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you_

_~By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North_

**_A/N: I seriously cried when I wrote this. I know it was very short, but I tried to put as much emotion in there as possible. I tried to make it sad, and compelling... And then happy. I am sure this is how Optimus would feel if he lost his precious daughter... I hope you enjoyedthis story, as I worked as hard as I could on it. Thank you for reading, and please review. _**


End file.
